ethariaregionfandomcom-20200213-history
Huanzhou Emperor
Huanzhou Emperor (环洲皇帝) The Huanzhou Emperor, born Zhang Yongsheng Ulanara, is one of the most controversial Emperors in Zhi's modern history. He was born as the third son of the Zaoming Emperor, and picked to be Emperor due to his extreme youth. He was born on the eighth of November, 1902. The young Emperor was educated by a variety of Zhi, and later foreign tutors, to be a modern monarch. During this time, the government acting in his name marched towards industrialisation, reform and war. When he took power officially in 1918, he inherited a nation struggling through the First World War, a war he did not know he was participating in till that very day. During these early days, he spent his time trying to aid the poor around Peikang, but leaving the Forbidden City was politically dangerous to the court. During this time, he became disillusioned, seeing the corruption in the Forbidden City, he ran away on the fifth of May, when the Palace staff were occupied with the May Fifth Movement protests in Peikang. He toured the nation incognito for seven years on his own, learning skills, the meaning of his life, and the importance of heritage. He returned to Peikang in 1929, after a spiritual experience in Yingcha. Reclaiming his title in 1930, he embarked on his Huanzhou Restoration, creating many public schools, and elavating the Yuan languge to a primary language of Zhi, making it mandatory learning for all in the bureaucracy. He reentrenched the privileges of the Banners, seeing the value in the Weishun traditions, and to reward the men who secured his position. He tried to reverse the trend of the assimilation of the Weishun court into the Zheng, making him unpopular with more Zheng nationalists in the modern day. He sponsored architectural and cultural development in his later years, and finished his mother's plan for a modern fleet. He had five chancellors during his reign, though only two had real political power. Modern historians are divided heavily on his legacy, particularly on ethnic relations, resistance to reforms the Zhi's dynastic system, and strengthening of Weishun privileges. Historians Names The Huanzhou Emperor's given name, Zhang, was never used once he rose to the throne. When in exile, he used it, or his courtesy name "Zaorin". When he was interviewed by May Fifth Movement member Mia Fanji, she addressed him as "Runaway Lord Zhi". Titles During his time as Emperor of Zhi, Zhang had the following titles, corosponding to Mandu, Weishun, and Yuan era names. Huanzhou Emperor (环洲皇帝), Huanzhou Huangdi. The most widely used, and the most correct title. Yarenqinga Emperor (ᠶᠠᡵᡝᠨᠴᡳᠨᡤᠠ ᡥᠠᠨ) Yarenqinga Han. His Weishun title, he used this title rarely once he returned to Peikang. Gemgüi Great Khan (ᠭᠡᠮ ᠦᠭᠡᠢ ᠶᠡᠬᠡ ᠬᠠᠭᠠᠨ) Gemgüi Ikh Khaan. His Yuan title, as Great Khan of the Civilised Yuan. He disliked this title, so never used it. Background Taiqing Rebellion Before understanding the Huanzhou Emperor's rise to power, it is vital to comprehend the Taiqing Rebellion and it's effects on Zhi's society. Taiqing was a revolt by Mandu, Muslims (Zhen) and Christians (Xin) with backing by foreign mercenaries, and the domestic populations of many western nations. Led by the visionary King Song of Tai, the rebels fought the reigning Zhi Dynasty for control of the Empire. They generally wanted enforced religious tolerance, an end to segregated provinces between Weishun and Mandu, and many in the higher sections of the revolt, wanted a direct appeal to the Western nations to modernise the nation. In this vein, they desired the removal of the Weishun domination. This conflict would break the Imperial system, and nine of the Imperial Provinces were decimated. The war was a total war, massacres were commited on both sides, and only ended when the Zhi forces took Zijian, the capital city of the Rebels in 1879, and the power structure of the rebellion fell apart, splitting the enemy down further. The Long term impacts of the Taiqing rebellion however, would not fade. Over half of the Empires provinces were devastated, faith in the Zhi was at an all time low, and the agricultural infrastructure was destroyed. This led to the economic decline of the nation, that would be overtaken by Kanadorika. Emperor Zaoming and the Social Reform Controversy The Imperial Court under Zaoming was divided on how to prevent future rebellions, with the pro reformers wanting to legalise Christianity again, westernise Zhi's archaic instittuions and laws, as well as delegate more power to the Mandu loyalist generals, who were decisive in destroying the enemy. The Imperial traditionalists, backed by Zaoming himself, proposed further isolation from the world and conserving Imperial traditions. Zaoming's first son, had died in the rebellion, defending Peikang in the early stages of the war. Zaoming's newly appointed heir, the Emperor Zaiming, was a staunch anti reformist, and we an adult. Thus, when Zaoming died, and the traditionalists were firmly in control, the court looked incredibly out of touch and dispassionate about Zhi's status in the world falling due to the damage from Taiqing. Reformists in the court were purged, and life in the Court moved on. The Court was paranoid for a few years, but as the new Emperor Zaiming's purges ended, and he gave birth to two children, a boy and a girl, an air of stability returned to the Forbidden City. However, Zaoming's last concubine, Consort Hua, who was only 23, caught her stepson's eye. She had him poisoned, and supported her own son, the infant Zhang Ying, to be the next Emperor, allowing the reformists the maximum amount of time to influence the young boy and the nation. Biography Early Life in the Forbidden City of Shaotai In the early years of Huanzhou's reign, his every need was catered to, to a great degree. The new Empress Dowager Hua, and the Prince Regent Kang Fein established a complex system to allow them to manipulate the young Emperor to become their ideal ruler. Top officials, and themselves, wore specialised red robes to indicate their roles as the young Emperor's "Closest friends" and so he shouldn't order them around or abuse them, as he was free to do with his eunuchs. They potrayed themselves as his most trusted advisors and confidants. Flatters, who desired the Emperor's favour, frequently bringing him local sweets and trying to get him to rely on his Closest Friends. Everything the Emperor said to one of his closest friends was reported to the other closest friends, for ease of communication and strategising. While this was happening, the Dowager and the Prince Regent directed Zhi in Huanzhou's name, curtailing the traditionalist voices in the Court, and making several deals with foreign nations. The alliance with Kanadorika in exchange for technical knowledge, and the legalisation of Christianity to spread the technological advancement of Zhi. The Emperor did not know, and by some accounts, didn't care for the outside of the City walls. Below the Emperor's Closest Friends, were the dignitaries of state, prominent philosophers, jesuits, other members of the Royal Family, and his favoured eunuchs. They became his lifeline when he felt alone or was being schemed against by other members of the court. Below this informal rank, the Emperor could abuse whomever he wanted. He got a taste for sadism in these early years, due to the absolute obedience his servants would be forced to give. In 1917, the Emperor got sick of the monitoring of his Closest Friends, and demanded his favoured eunuch, Caozi, bring him a foreign tutor. Caozi summoned a Kanadorikan named Hákon Bjartmarsson to teach the Emperor history, politics and geography. Before this point, the Emperor could not label any important cities on a map, even Peikang, his own home. He cared little for the nations outside of Zhi, and Hakon would later publish a book about his experiences of tutoring the Huanzhou Emperor, but also accessing his governance near the end of his life. Hakon kept the Emperor's more sadistic habits in check for the duration of his tutelage, making him very popular with the eunuchs who could commit their theivery undisturbed. During the 1890s, the Zhi fought many colonial powers, without the Emperor's knowledge. In the 1910s, it entered the first world war, and the Huanzhou Emperor finally came of age, removing his regents in 1918, inheriting an Empire on fire, from a war he had no knowledge of. He quickly advocated for peace, meeting several other monarchs and offering shelter to the Great Shang of Kanadorika, the King of Isatosha, The King of Ninhundland, despite their opposing sides in the war. Peacetime and Exile from the Forbidden City Once peace was achieved, the young Emperor called his first court meeting, to discuss the damage done to his country while he was in his childhood. He despised the obvious corruption of province governors, either covering up the damage to enhance their favour with the court, or exaggerating it, for more funds that they would then embezzle. His public berrating of ministers earned him sympathy with the wider population of Zhi, as well as the new May Fifth Movement. The May Fifth Movement, was inspired by the Socialist Revolution in Isatosha, it called for the rapid industrialisation of the Celestial nation, the removal of, or the curtailing of the monarchy in Peikang. Members were generally students, peddling democracy over traditional Imperial values. Huanzhou spent much time fraternising with the exiled Monarchs, learning about their nations comprehensively. Consequently, he developed an appreciation of The Empire, and was advised by these new friends to control the corruption at the Palace. In 1920, the Great Shang of Kanadorika's wife was poisoned, non fatally by a eunuch. He consequently demanded an alternative residence, which was granted. This effected the Emperor deeply, who decided to run away from the Palace. He took his opportunity in Octomber of 1920, when a mass demonstration was held by the May Fifth Movement outside of the Forbidden City, demanding that the government implement their demands immediately. While the officials and guards were distracted, the young Emperor grabbed a case, and filled it with his Imperial Robes and seal, identifying him as Emperor, some money, and other trinkets. He scaled the roof and escaped. Once this was done, a power vacuum began to take shape in the Court. The first move by the reactionaries was to try to appoint a new Emperor of the Yongsheng Ulanara clan. The two leaders of this faction were Gugannge Yongsheng Ulanara, the prospective "Emperor" of Zhi. He was made Crown Prince of Zhi, despite his incompetence, weak claim to the throne, and his older age. The puppet master, was the Chancellor Genzu Baozhen. (跟族抱枕) He was appointed by the Empress Dowager in a grand scheme by Baozhen. As the Empress Dowager reached old age, she appointed her apparent ally Baozhen in 1918 to continue Zhang Ying's education. He kept up the pretense of being a moderate, conservative reformer till the Emperor fled. He then installed the crown prince, and named himself Chancellor. When Huanzhou escaped, he ran into a May Fifth movement member named Mia Fanji, who mistook the confused small man for a lost tourist. She took him away from Peikang, and towards the outskirts of Shaotai, a city called Chenxia, where the May First Movement was based. Huanzhou started to go by his birth name, Zhang. He took the name Ying as a surname. Zhang Ying was inducted into the May Fifth Movement, seeing them as a vehicle for observing the state of the people's wellbeing. Mia took Zhang to the Burginnge Province, where he witnessed the Superior Races Project being carried out. Displacing the non Zheng or Weishun peoples and replacing them with loyalists, to create a barrier of "Loyal Demographics" to encircle Shaotai. This had been ordered by the Chancellor Baozhen, and the Emperor experienced a crisis of faith in the Imperial system. He spent months with Mia, developing a romantic relationship as they toured the nation. Zhang took the chance to sample local cultures up close. His education allowed him to speak all the major languages of Zhi, so he easily interacted with all sides of society. Timeline of Huanzhou's Exile Burginnge In Burginnge, the Emperor joined forces with the May Fourth Movements to protect racial minorities in Burginnge, robbing the local bureaucracy, and rallying students in the province against the genocidal policies. The Court responded by sending in the Plain Black Banner, the personal Banner of the Celestial Throne, along with two local garrisons of the Standard Army to supress the unrest. The Zhi forces supressed the revolt with violence against the starving people, under direct order from the Chancellor. The event was a success for the May Fourth Movement, but forced them under ground, as an Imperial Edict was declared, criminalising dissent and empowering the Chancellor. The two then fled, as they travelled south. Nengao Retreating to Nengao, where the Zhi are less able to project power. The May Fifth Movement has supportin Nengao, from the King of Nangao, who seeks to destablise Zhi so he can declare independence. Here Zhang revealed his real identity, the Emperor of Zhi. After an ideological argument, Mia and Zhang came together, and Mia agreed to marry Zhang once they had returned to power. By this time, Huanzhou had lost his taste for sadism, seeing it's impacts on people, and how destabilising it is for the realm. They left seperately in 1923, with Mia returning to the May First Movement, and decided to continue his tour of the nation, to ensure that if he returned, he could fix all of the problems possible. Huanzhou would never lose sight of his "Huanzhou Restoration". Yingcha/Qingyuan Huanzhou spent a few months in Qingyuan and Yingcha, bonding with the Yuan people. He had to relearn the Yuan language in order to bond. In Yingcha, he had a near death experience when he was attacked by bandits in the western mountains, being dragged into a cave, left to recover with traditional medicine and incense. During a dream, a man in silk red robes, who he recognised as the Xiaguo Emperor, who he spoke with about the importance of Zhi, the destiny of all monarchs, and the celestial duties of the Weishun people. He then began a vast trek to learn about his own people, reversing the trend of assimilation into the Zheng. Tanghui On the way to Neihegao, he decided to visit Tanghui, the most powerful Zheng province. The industrial heart of Zhi. Here he met much discontent at the rule of the Zhi, on more ethnic lines, despite the fact that the Court has been investing heavily in Tanghui, protecting it from starvation and such. He left quickly, after enjoying a more economically successful society. Shaotai (First Visit) He visited the Kanadorikan Great Shang in 1927, when the two discussed the burdens of the crown, and the duty of a Monarch. He also took down a corrupt local official, learning about the full power of the "Prosperity" secret police force, vowing to kill their leader later on. Aisinhao The Emperor arrived at the Aisinhao border, meeting Mia again. They bypassed the border zone by having Zhang flash the Imperial Seal at the guard. They were swiftly let in, and watched the eruption of the Nomun Alin Mountain, and participated in the ancient shamanistic rituals of the Weishun. The Chief Shaman experienced a vision, the eruption signified the will of Heaven that the Master of Civilisation must lead the Weishun people to prosperity once more. The Guard alerted the Imperial Court that the exiled Emperor was in Aisinhao, a homeland province of the Zhi. In response, two parties were dispatched to Aisinhao, the first, under the command of the Chancellor, composed of the Plain Yellow Banner and the Deep Yellow Banner, to capture or kill the Emperor, and a second force, composed of loyalist Plain Black Banners and the local garrison of Aisinhao. The second faction took a more defensive posture, and managed to evacuate Huanzhou to Haiumbi, where he stayed in the Haiumbi Imperial Palace Complex. The Chancellor immediately declared the Emperor dead, naming the "Crown Prince" as prospective Emperor Fiaxu, then declaring the provinces of Aisinhao, and Haiumbi as traitors, mobilising the army to "install order". The Emperor spent the last year of his exile preparing his forces here, as a low intensity conflict waged in the streets. When not directing the war effort, Huanzhou spent time with his wife walking, using their money to help the suffering, and writing poetry, that went out under the name. It was here that he was interviewed in a series by Mia, when the people of Zhi heard their Emperor speak directly, outside of the Forbidden City. Jokingly called "Runaway Lord Zhi", the series spoke about life in the Forbidden City, the Huanzhou Restoration, and crucially, that the Chancellor does not act in the true Emperor's name. He took questions, and met May Fifth Movement members, hoping to be spared should he return to power, and get favours. He brushed them off, and pardoned them for any crimes commited during the Chancellor's illegitimate rule. He finished the first broadcast with a speech, that would become famous in Zhi. "I would like to end this broadcast by personally addressing the nation, and it's woes. During my travels across our great nation, I have witnessed the merits and demerits of the lives of all our peoples. My horizons have been expanded beyond my prior capacity to even comprehend. The eunuchs and bondslaves in Peikang know only the golden hairpins, fantastical flowers, lakes of wine and self indulgence. But there is so much more to Zhi than that. I have seen more than any of them. The Golden River's fertile river banks and canyons, running alongside Zhengjian to Shaotai, bringing life and happiness to all. The beautiful plateau landscape of Nengao, the center of Buddhist spirituality. The fearsome yet powerful eruption in Aisinhao, and manners of kindness from the people who I have met. However, not everywhere is tranquil. The Zhi, under the malevolent rule of the Chancellor Baozhen, has shrank into despotism, tyranny and corruption. Corruption is rife, The Zheng, eptimised in Tanghui, feel disconnected from their leaders in Shaotai, leading to much civil unrest and strife. The state pays rebel leaders to be silent, while letting them still run rampant. They then pay bandits to hunt down the rebels, as it is cheaper then modernising the army! In the provinces of Qingyuan, Miatu and Yingcha, the people are experiencing a dire shortage of protection from bandits, foreigners and starvation. The officials care not about relieving their populations in times of famine, a trend I noticed in several provinces. Even I, was attacked by misfits in a search for money to purchase food at the nearest town in Yingcha. Finally, the government under Zhi is conducting a democide, removing entire populations from Burginnge. Is it any wonder why the May Fifth Movement, the Revive Michu Society, and others like it, exist? I offer the people of Zhi a chance of sound governance. In the stories of old, the Emperor's presence brings only fear. I offer a Zhi where the Emperor's arrival will come with celebration. My Huanzhou Restoration will cure these problems. My Zhi, will be not a vile totalitarian state, my Zhi, will be a genuine union of peoples!" Peikang Revolution On the date of the false Emperor's coronation, Huanzhou gave the order to attack. Due to intense monitoring by the Ministry of Everlasting Prosperity and Security, and hard anti gun legislation passed by the Chancellor, the Loyalists, led by the Plain Black Banner, commanded by Huanzhou himself, were forced to rob the Chancellor's elite garrisons the night before. This meant that only around 2/3rds of the best troops in the revolt had true firearms, tired after a year of low intensity warfare. Most were limited to more traditional weapons, swords, bows and arrows, and other "Cold Weapons." Huanzhou's forces were opposed by the Chancellor's elite general Zongji, and the Chancellor himself, a strong military tactician. The forces decided the battle would be more of a coup, and dispatched four squads to drug the opposition's garrison troops repeatedly over two days. This would allow the remaining forces to swarm the Forbidden City, capture the Chancellor and order the surrender of any other forces. The forces avalible to each faction is as follows. Loyalists 1) 2/3rds fully armed, elite Plain Black Banners. 14,000 ready to fight men. 2) Militias (2000. Not armed. Could rise tenfold if the Prosperity Secret Police force is removed.) 2) One out of Five Garrisons, 195 men. (5 were tied up for refusing to join the coup) 3) The Aisinhao Fleet, 2 Battleships, 10 Cruisers, and 5 Destroyers. Baozhen's Defenders 1) Four Garrisons, not aware of the coup. 800 men. 2) The First Warfleet, commanded by Admiral Guo. 5 Battleships, 30 Cruisers, 20 Destroyers, and 5 Submarines. 3) Deep Green Banners, Plain Yellow Banners. 40,000, full strength. 4) Banners avalible to neighbouring provinces to call upon, if the coup lasts too long. If all attend, 200,000 men (estimate.) The Loyalists would send elite scouts to dress as court eunuchs, and use this disguise to enter the Prosperity Ministry, and capture their command staff. Once this is done, these forces would radio in to the Loyalist HQ at the outskirts of Shaotai. Once this is complete, the Loyalists would send these scouts towards the Garrison HQs, and drug, or kill the Garrison soldiers, to stop an intervention. Once done, the Loyal Garrison would dress as civilians, and begin a "riot" at the foreign embassy and vital road junctions, disrupting trains, and forcing the Court to send one or both of the Banners to supress the riot. They would be aided by militias, who's numbers will have swelled after the Prosperity Ministry was removed from the picture. Once the Banners movement was confirmed, and the Banners began marching towards Eastern Shaotai, the Plain Black Banner would bypass the opposing forces, as the Militias retreat to a more defensive position on the coast and continue to riot, forcing the Banners to seperate. They would be pressured by the Aisinhao fleet for about an hour, with coastal bombardments softening up the enemy banners. The Disorganised Banners would be attacked from both sides by the Loyalist Plain Black Banners and the Militias. Once routed, the remaining forces would march on the Forbidden City, using captured trainlines to move supplies. Without the trains, the loyalists had the benefit of time. The Aisinhao fleet retreated, focusing on stopping reinforcements from arriving via sea, taking care to avoid the First Fleet. Once they arrived at the Forbidden City, Huanzhou demanded a surrender of it's occupants, to which the Chancellor refused. Scouts opened the gates to the Outer Court, and a battle between loyalist and defender began, with both factions using swords, bows, and firearms where possible. Huanzhou joined this battle, rushing towards the Inner Court. Zongji surrendered once the Inner Court was breached. All occupants of the Forbidden City were bought into the Courtyard, identified and judged. Most of the False Emperor's concubines were spared, besides the ones who were unrepentent. The False Emperor refused to surrender, and challenged Huanzhou to a fight to the death, in place of their armies. Huanzhou agreed, and the two engaged in a traditional swordfight. Huanzhou would later remark on how he overcame his fear of pain around this time, not really noticing a bad slash on his right leg. He managed to win against the False Emperor by stabbing him in the chest, and placing his boot on the False Emperor's stomach, forcing his surrender. He was dethroned, and sentenced to "The False Claimant's Repentence" the worst punishment in Zhi's legal code, for people who claim to the be the Emperor, a punishment not seen since the end of the Taiqing Revolt. He was strung up, placed on a white hot iron metal cross, and sliced to death with acid laced knives. The Chancellor was imprisoned, and the Emperor took his place on the Dragon Throne. Second Reign Once he returned to his rule of Zhi, he immediately married Mia, and made her Noble Consort Xi, granting her wealth, prestige and power in the Imperial Court, that remained relatively unchanged. The Emperor met his Mother, and she died in his arms in 1931. His restoration was started when he called the fleets together, and arranged them into more effective squadrons. Modernising the Kanadorikan relics used by his navy since the 1880s, and building a pair of modern Battleships, and One Carrier, to be completed by 1943. Next, he started a heavy investment project, using the state backed Renmin Gexin (People's Innovation) Company to assist in an infrastructure program, under a series of Imperial Edicts, under the Huanzhou Restoration. He began modernising the Kanadorikan relics used by his navy since the 1880s, and building a pair of modern Battleships, and One Carrier, to be completed by 1943. Escalation of Zhi - Radhikvia Rivalry into the Second World War Category:Past Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Emperors of Michu Category:Michu/Zhi Category:Emperors of Late Zhi